The Week After Christmas
by singerklainer333
Summary: When Kurt comes back to Lima for Christmas, he decides to give Blaine a visit. This is the first time they've talked since they broke up. Kurt found out what REALLY went on at Eli's house! Spoilers for 4x4. Possible spoilers for 4x10, and 4x11 One shot on just my prediction, not guarenteed to happen!


"I've missed you," Kurt said with a sad smile

"I missed you too," Blaine said with tears glistening in his eyes. He really thought he screwed up big time, but his Kurt let him back in with open arms. *Sigh* Not really _his_ Kurt again he'd doubt that Kurt still loves him. Yet, just the very thought that Kurt actually forgave him brought the biggest smile to his face.

"You know, if you would have told me that all you did was go over to that Eli's house, we wouldn't have even broken up. You didn't even do anything!" said Kurt, somewhat upset.

"It was enough to even think of doing that to you Kurt, I couldn't forgive myself, in fact I'm kinda surprised you did! Not that I'm complaining cause I missed you so much, like not even kissing you- but I missed that too! But like talking to you, seeing your face-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut in before Blaine had a panic attack. "It's ok, I get it and I missed you too!" Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Can we at least still be friends? Like we were before, I really feel like I've lost my best friend!" Blaine said sadly. Kurt actually laughed.

"Blaine, did you actually quote that song 'Don't Speak'?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Well, that was actually one of my most played songs during our break up!" he defended.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll admit, I've been listening to that one and some other songs lately too! But, I don't think I really want to be friends." Kurt admitted. Blaine looked like someone slapped him across the face, which actually would've felt better than this pain.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Blaine started to turn away so Kurt wouldn't see the tears that were already falling.

"I want us to be together again. I want you to be my boyfriend." Blaine heard behind him.

"What?" Blaine turned around; he surely didn't hear what he thought he heard. The second he was fully turned around, a familiar pair of lips were moving against his. There were so many words to describe the feeling: Amazing. Beautiful. Magical. Loving. But only one word came to Blaine's mind. Home.

Once Blaine came out of shock, he started kissing Kurt back with as much passion as he did on that cold March day when they were at Dalton. Neither boy could tell you how long they were kissing. It could have been minutes, hours, days, who knows. All that mattered at the moment was that these two boys were still in love with each other and everything seems like it will be alright. Finally when the boys pulled away, they rested their heads together and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Yes, everything will definitely be alright.

"So, Blaine Anderson, will you do me the huge honor of being my boyfriend?" asked Kurt with a smile.

"There isn't a thing that would make me happier. Yes," Blaine replied with tears of happiness glistening in his eyes. Kurt was also crying happily at this point.

"Come on, let's go back to my house! There's something that I want you to do for me!" said Kurt excitedly. So the boys drove over to the Hummel-Hudson house. No one was home yet, which was a relief to both boys, not excited to tell Burt and Finn the news. Kurt took Blaine up to his room. Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed as Kurt started rummaging through a box.

"Found it!" said Kurt grinning happily. He sat next to Blaine and gave him a small box. Blaine looked at Kurt, confused. Kurt quickly beckoned him to open it. When Blaine did open it, he couldn't help but gasp.

"You-you kept it even after what happened?" It was the promise ring Blaine made Kurt for Christmas.

"Of course it is. And it would mean the world to me if you'd put it on my finger again."

"I'd love to," Blaine said smiling.

He put it on Kurt's finger and thought for a moment.

"You know, there is one thing that would make me happier," said Blaine thoughtfully.

"Wh-what?" said Kurt, suddenly nervous.

"Marrying you," replied Blaine with a sweet smile.

"I love you. And that will happen one day," said Kurt, smiling.

"I love you too and I know it will,"

He was sure of it.


End file.
